Inside The Mind of a Spider
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Claude Faustus, the demonic Trancy butler, talks about the way he really feels about the contract he created with Alois Trancy. (Just a small one-shot I came up with. Please Enjoy!)


**Welcome, everyone! Please enjoy this one-shot I created. Enjoy!**

* * *

Well, hello there. My name is Claude Faustus, pleasure to meet you. Well, it's not really a pleasure, but it's a nice change of pace for me to greet a human that won't drive me insane after a few hours. You won't do that, will you? For your sake, I hope not.

Well, you came here to hear my thoughts on the contract and all of that, right? I won't keep you waiting in suspense then. Let's get right to it, shall we? Oh, and please mind the spiders that may be running around. There are quite a few of them.

I often wonder why I even bothered to create a contract with that little blonde haired brat. I hate him, to tell you the truth. I hear that some of you out there are what you call, "fangirls", and that some of you wish for Alois Trancy and I to, "get together". Well, I can tell you all right now that this will never, ever happen.

When I created the contract, I didn't feel bad for him at all. Demons are not meant to display such emotions, though that damned demon named Sebastian Michaelis seems to think otherwise. But, I won't get into all that yet.

Anyway, Alois was a poor, helpless, traumatized little boy. Not that I care about all of that. I all I care about is consuming his soul, but nowadays I think that I have made a mistake in judging him. His soul smells repulsive now, even more than it did before. I can't wait to rip him to shreds and eat his soul, so then I can be done with this bloody contract and move on with my existence.

What I hate most about the boy is his childish and overall immature demeanor. He expects me to fall in love with him after all of those antics that he pulls? Not that I would fall for him if he didn't do those things. For example, I button all the buttons on his shirt. I turn for a moment, and three of them are undone. And that same smug smirk is plastered on his face, which makes me want to rip his head off even more.

He obviously wants to get some sort of reaction out of me, though I'm not sure why. Emotions aren't something demons are capable of showing, and if we ever do, they are only used for personal gain.

And then there are those servants that occupy the manor with me. Hannah is as clingy as Alois. I believe that she wants me to love her as well. Though, I can't say I have much of a problem with that. She is quite attractive, and it wouldn't be impractical if I considered taking her as a mate.

But those three demons that follow her around... Oh, those I could do without. Their foul mouths are a disgrace to demons everywhere. Plus, they are quite annoying.

I don't even know why Alois insists on me loving him. What would he have to gain from getting loved by someone who will eventually end up devouring him? It just doesn't make any sense to me.

I wish I had never created this contract. When I take walks into the city to buy food and other supplies, I can sense many souls that would be much better than my master's. I hate to even say that word. Master. Ugh, it gives me a headache just thinking about addressing a boy that way.

If only I had little Ciel Phantomhive... Now, there's a soul worth taking. But his demon, Sebastian, stands in my way. If only I had been quicker... Though I'm sure that Sebastian will be easy to defeat. After all, I've spent every moment that I can outside of the manor, training for the fight that I'm sure will come. I also have Hannah at my side, with the Demon Sword, ready to be used whenever I need it. With that weapon, I'll defeat Sebastian Michaelis and claim Ciel Phantomhive's soul as my own.

I'm sure I will get to Ciel's soul in the end... The spider always ends up trapping its prey in its web, and the spider ends up eating the prey as well.

And I will be sure that this spider's prey does not escape the trap.

* * *

**And that concludes this story. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


End file.
